Todas Las Estrellas
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kendall tiene cáncer, y solo le quedan un par de meses o años antes que el cáncer lo mate por completo, así que decide cumplir su único y último sueño antes de morir. ¿Cómo le irá todo? / AU / Song-fic "All Of The Stars" by Ed Sheeran soundtrack "Bajo La Misma Estrella" / Kogan / Slash


**Ola k ase?**

 **Estoy muy emociona por este fic, es muy especial. Esto va dedicado a todas esas familias, chicos, chicas, niños, niñas, etc... Que tienen o conocen a alguien que tiene cáncer.**

 **En mi familia hay leucemia y pues... Gracias a Dios no le ha dado eso a ningún familiar así "cercano" sólo a tíos lejanos y así.**

 **Esto es un song-fic (como "Crisis", un poco largo) del soundtrack de "Bajo La Misma Estrella", "All of The Stars" de Ed Sheeran.**

 **Habrá Slash, pero aun no XD**

 **En este fin habrá/será M-preg, pero casi al final.**

 **Espero les guste! ;)**

 **All•Of•The•Stars • • •**

 **POV Kendall**

–Kendall, cielo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

–Sí, mamá. Estoy seguro. Es lo que más deseo antes de... ya sabes, morir.

–Kendall... te he dicho varias veces que no uses ese término. Es muy feo y ofensivo. Tú no te vas a morir, tú...

–Voy a convertirme en un ser de luz... lo sé. Aunque, ¿sabes? Ese término tampoco describe muy bien lo que va a "suceder" conmigo.

–Kendall...

–Yo sólo decía, mamá.– rió en voz baja. –No quería que te enojaras.

–No estoy enojada.– sonrió. –Sabes que jamás me podría enojar contigo, Kendall. Te amo, Ken.

–Y yo más a ti, mamá.

La señora Knight se levantó de la cama de su hijo y se acercó a Kendall, le sonrió amorosamente, acarició su mejilla y lo abrazó. Él la abrazó de vuelta.

–Hijo, en serio no quiero que te vallas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. No quiero que te pase nada malo, que te hagan daño o te lastimen. Aun sigues siendo mi bebé.

–Mamá,– se separó un poco de ella. –Jamás, jamás ni nunca me alejaré de ti, tú eres mi madre, la mujer y persona más importante para mí. Siempre estaré para ti, nunca me iré, yo siempre, siempre y siempre, estaré aquí,– puso su

mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. –siempre estaré aquí, en tu corazón. Siempre.

Los ojos de mamá se pusieron un poco llorosos. –Eres idéntico a tu padre... cuando aun seguía vivo...– bajó la mirada.

–Mamá, no llores. No quiere verte triste ni mucho menos verte llorar. No recuerdes cosas tristes, recuerda cosas lindas, cosas que... ¡que te alegren!– levantó la mirada, tenía una lágrima bajando de su mejilla. –Hey... el que tiene cáncer soy yo, y no estoy así de deprimido como tú. Mamá... no llores...

–No estoy llorando de triste ni nada de eso. Hijo,– lo tomó de los hombros. –estoy llorando de orgullo, de orgullo de que seas MI hijo. Gracias, Kendall.

–No hay nada que agradecer, mamá. Todo me lo enseñaste tú, eres la mejor mamá del universo.

–Y tú, el mejor hijo de todos en el mundo.– le sonrió aun llorando y desarregló su cabello.

–Mamá.– se oyó una voz femenina de la puerta, su hermana menor, Katie. –Mamá, ¿estás llorando?

–No, no. Tranquila. Pasa, ¿que ocurrió?

–Nada, Carlos y James ya llegaron.

–Bueno.– dijo secando sus lágrimas y separándose de Kendall. –Será mejor que me valla, debes terminar de empacar.

–Tranquila, si quieres quedarte, hazlo, sólo me falta buscar mi chaqueta, es todo.

–Oh, creo que está sobre el sofá, ¿quieres que te la traiga?

Sonrió radiantemente hacia su hermana. –No te preocupes, yo puedo.– Kendall sonrió hacia Katie, agarró la última maleta que le hacía falta, la agarró de la parte para jalarla y empezó su camino hacia la puerta.

–Dejame ayudarte.– Insistió su mamá tomando su muñeca.

–Yo puedo, mamá. Solo es llevarla afuera, no me va a pasar nada.

La señora Knight quitó lenta y cuidadosamente la mano de la muñeca de su hijo y dejó que Kendall saliera del cuarto, agradeció mentalmente que Kendall aceptara a quedarse en el cuarto que estaba en el primer piso; ella sabía perfectamente que su hijo ya era grande y era lo suficientemente capaz de ser cuidadoso al bajar las escaleras, pero su instinto maternal no podía permitirle dejarle dormir en los cuartos de arriba. Kendall entendió su punto de vista y sabía que él ponía bajar y subir las escaleras con facilidad, pero aceptó quedarse abajo para dejar a su amaba madre más tranquila.

Kendall atravesó la sala y la puerta principal para seguidamente encontrarse a sus dos mejores amigos hablando cerca de su carro. –Hey, chicos.

–¡Kendall!– ambos dieron por terminar si conversación y fueron donde su amigo para abrazarlo.

–Dejame ayudarte. – James agarró la maleta de Kendall y la puso en la parte de atrás del carro, bajó la tapa y volvió donde sus amigos, Kendall había soltado un gemido en frustración, no le gustaba que los demás le ayudaran mucho, todos los que sabían que tenía cáncer hacían hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo, a veces odiaba que su mamá le dijera a todos de su enfermedad.

–¿Estás listo ya?– preguntó Carlos notoriamente preocupado.

–Sip,– sonrió –Estoy más que seguro que llevo todo lo que necesito.

–¡En verdad te voy a extrañar!– Carlos se acercó más y lo abrazó fuertemente.

–¡Yo igual!– James de unió.

–No se preocupen, chicos. Sólo me iré por un mes. Además, ustedes saben que este es mi único y, aparentemente, último sueño antes de morir. Siempre quise viajar y conocer Estados Unidos o bueno, al menos mis lugares favoritos.

Ambos amigos se separaron. –Lo sabemos,– habló Carlos –Pero te extrañaremos mucho, prometemos que te cuidarás bastante.

Sonrió. –Por supuesto. Si llego a morir pronto, al menos quiero que sea aquí en Minnesota, donde todos ustedes puedan verme agonizar.– vio como la cara de Carlos se empezó a poner pálida, sintió un golpe en su hombro, se vio la vuelta y vio a un James quitándose las lágrimas con sus manos. –¿Está... Llorando?

–¡Claro, idiota! – respondió apartando sus manos de su rostro para verlo. –¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

–Solo lo dije en broma...– su rostro caía, tal vez se había pasando un poco...

–¡No juegues con eso! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre jugar con algo así?! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Crees que quiero verte agonizar?

–Amigos, lo siento mucho.– abrió los brazos y James caminó para abrazarlo.

–¡Maldito cáncer!

–Tranquilo...

James abrió los ojos y vio a Carlos con una lágrima cayendo por su ojo izquierdo, James estiró un brazo en dirección a él en forma de invitación para unirse al abrazo, Carlos lo aceptó y se abrazó fuertemente en Kendall. Los tres mejores amigos estaban más que devastados, pero aún más James y Carlos, Kendall era su todo, su mejor amigo, su hombro para llorar, su Knight, su líder, su consejero, la persona para desahogarse... Su verdadero amigo... Kendall siempre estaría en los corazones de ellos, Kendall siempre será la persona más increíble que hayan conocido.

Se escuchó un "Aww" y luego todos se separaron volteando hacia la puerta donde estaban Jennifer y Katie mirándolos con cariño.

–No es por arruinar el momento ni mucho menos es por echarte, pero... Pronto se hará de tarde...

–Tienes razón, me tengo que ir...– Kendall de acercó a sus amigos y los abrazó fuertemente. –Los amo, chicos, son los mejores. Estoy agradecido con Dios por darme amigos tan maravilloso como ustedes, son mis hermanos, los amo. Y...– escondió su rostro para que sus amigos no vieran sus lágrimas. Carlos se alejó y dejó a James y Kendall despedirse.

–Tú... T-tú eres el... Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida, sin ti... Jamás hubiera tenido el valor para decirle a Carlos que lo amaba y en este momento estuviera sufriendo por no tenerlo junto a mí y... y... sin ti nunca hubiéramos logrado todo lo que queríamos... A pesar de que nos hicieras meternos en problemas, siempre te las ingeniabas para salir de ellos... Hay un sinfín de cosas que me gustaría y quiero decirte, pero... Estás corto de tiempo. – James se alejó y se secó las lágrimas. –Nunca cambies, hermano.– lo tomó de los hombros y le sonrió.

–Jamás. Tú eres mi hermano, James, jamás me alejaré de ti, sabes que siempre que necesites de mí, siempre estaré para cualquier cosa, bro. Yo también quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero... recuerda que esto no es un adiós, volveré, aún tenemos más desmadre que hacer.

James rió, se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó fuertemente, Kendall correspondió. Se separaron el chico castaño fue donde Carlos, el cual caminó donde su amigo rubio.

–S-sabes que soy malo para las despedidas...

–Esto no es una despedida. Volveré en unas semanas, lo prometo.– Carlos lo abrazó con fraternidad y Kendall de igual manera. –Siempre serás el chico más lindo y tierno que conozco, siempre te recordaré como el chico más activo y sonriente que conozco, siempre que vea un casco pensaré en mi hermano Carlitos. Estoy feliz que tú y James estén juntos.

Carlos no contestó, sólo se soltó y corrió donde James para abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente, James lo abrazó y consoló. Kendall los miró y sonrió tristemente, se volteó hacia su hermana y extendió sus brazos, Katie corrió y lo abrazó para soltarse a llorar en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

–Te amo, hermano mayor.

–Yo te amo más, hermanita.– acarició su cabello y besó en él. –Siempre sigue siendo tú misma, eres hermosa, lista, maravillosa, hábil y sobre todo, eres mi hermanita, mi princesa.

Ella soltó soltó un suspiro y de abrazó más al tiempo que más lágrimas caían. –Te amo, hermano mayor. No te has ido y ya te extraño. Gracias por ayudarme siempre en todo, eres el mejor hermano mayor.– se separó y lo miró a los ojos. –Vendrás a tiempo para mi graduación, ¿verdad?

Pasó sus dedos por su pelo para peinarla. –No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. – volvió a abrazarla y luego la soltó para dejarla ir donde su madre.

Kendall dio unos pasos y caminó donde su mamá, la cual lloraba en silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. –Mamá...– pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y luego se acercó para abrazarlo.

–Kendall, hijo, tú sabes que si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar o quitarte esa enfermedad... Yo haría cualquier cosa, tú sabes que lo haría. – su corazón se rompió.

–M-mamá, yo te amo y lo tienes más que claro. Todos saben que lo único que puede curarme es la quimioterapia, pero yo no quiero que gastes tu tiempo, tú sueño en algo que... algo que probablemente no funcionará. El destino ya me tenía esto preparado hace tiempo, ahora solo hay que hacer que se cumpla...

–Yo no quiero que mueras...

–Siempre estaré aquí para ti, estaré en tu corazón y tú en el mío, eres mi madre y siempre estaré contigo, en todo momento.

 _–Será difícil vivir sin la presencia de Kendall Knight..._ – se oyó su suspiro de Carlos a lo lejos.

Kendall se separó suavemente de su madre y besó su frente. La señora Knight rió. –Se suponía que yo debería darte un beso en la frente, no tú a mí.– Kendall sonrió igual.

–Te amo, mamá.

–Yo te amo más, hijo.– la volvió a abrazar fuertemente y luego retrocedió para quedar cerca del carro.

–Llegó la hora...– sonrió tristemente hacia sus amigos y familia, todos sonrieron igual de ese modo de vuelta. –Esto no es un adiós, volveré, ya verán. ¡No podrán liberarse de mí tan fácilmente!– gritó antes de entrar al auto.

–Conduce con cuidado, cariño.– habló su madre apoyada sobre el techo del carro para hablar con su hijo por la ventana. –Llamame en cuanto lleves a un lugar estable para pasar la noche, llevas el dinero, ¿verdad?

–Claro, mamá.

–Bien, recuerda que...

–¡Hey, hermano, trae a un chico guapo! ¡o sino Carlos, James y yo te buscaremos un novio mientras no estás!– Jennifer se apartó y ella junto a su hijo miraron el momento exacto en el que su hermana chocaba los cinco con sus amigos.

–Chicos, ustedes saben que Kendall...– habló la Sra. Knight, pero Kendall la interrumpió antes de siquiera terminar la oración.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Será un chico súper sexy!– Su madre lo miró sorprendía. –No te preocupes, mamá, será un gran chico.

Sonrió tiernamente. –Bien.– besó su frente. –Recuerda mandarme fotos de los lugares donde estés, y si encuentras o haces un amigo, tómate una foto con él o ella y mándamela, no hables con extraños, no les invites un aventón, sé un buen chico, come bien, no tomes, no fumes, llámame por cualquier cosa, escribeme en la mañana cuando te levantes y cuando vayas a dormir, lávate los dientes, no...

–Okay, mamá, ya entendí. No te preocupes, haré todo eso y más. ¿Okay?

–Okay... Tú sabes, hijo, que digo todo eso sólo porque no quiero perderte, al menos no ahora, no así.

–Tranquila, te prometo que estaré aquí en un mes, ¿okay?

–Okay...– ella sonrió y besó la mejilla de su hijo. –Vete ya...– Kendall asintió, su madre caminó hasta que estuvo a la par de su hija y la abrazó.

Kendall miró por última vez toda su familia, amaba su familia. Sonrió enormemente, se puso el cinturón y luego cerró los ojos, un mes pasaba volando, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tornó la cabeza al frente de la calle, abrió los ojos y suspiró, agarró fuertemente el volante y sonrió para sí mismo, encendió el auto y en unos segundos, empezó a moverse.

– _¡Hasta luego, Kendall!_

 _–¡Cuidate!_

 _–¡Hasta luego, hermano!_ – se escucharon los gritos de despedida de su familia y amigos, unos gritos llenos de amor, esperanza, felicidad y orgullo. Esperando el momento para volver a verlo con ansias y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo rojo.

–Los amo...– susurró sabiendo obviamente que no le iban a escuchar.

Kendall padecía cáncer desde los ocho años, era hereditario por parte de la familia de su padre, su padre mismo murió por su culpa, pero llegó a vivir varios años, muchos de hecho, los doctores pensaron que el señor Knight iba a ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de ese cáncer, pero a sus 36 años se dieron cuenta que no, murió; su hígado, estómago, pulmones, corazón... Todo de él estaba hecho de cáncer y ese mismo final puede tener Kendall. Kendall sabía que eso le podría pasar a él, por eso mismo decidió apoyar a su madre a superar todo esto, su madre sufría más que él, y eso era horrible, asistían a las terapias de quimio e iba a un centro de apoyo donde igualmente asistían otros chicos con cáncer. En una de sus consultas en el hospital, él doctor les dio una noticia más que estupenda, aparentemente... ¡el cáncer había desaparecido! Pero también advirtió que no era del todo "cierto" que se fuera, podría volver, tal vez más fuerte o tal vez más débil, habían encontrado el cáncer en un principio a tiempo y eso ya era pedir mucho.

Pasó así por 14 años, 14 años sin rastros de cáncer, su vida había dado un giro de 190°, ¿qué había hecho Kendall Knight para merecer tal bendición? Mucho, de hecho, había hecho mucho, pero ese no es el punto en verdad. Había subido sus calificaciones un 20%, su práctica en el hockey había mejorado a tal grado de que todos votaron para que él sea el nuevo capitán, por fin el chico que le gustaba había aceptado su invitación a una cita, ¡su vida no podía estar más que perfecta! ¡La quimio había funcionado! ¡Él podría llegar a ser uno de los sobrevivientes!

Pero... Todo en la vida no es color de rosa, y como dije antes, fueron solo 14 años, después volvió y de un modo agresivo, parecía que iba a ser el final de todo... eran convulsiones, vomitar sangre, dolores de cabeza, sudoración, falta de aire, temblores, mareos... Era un desastre... Unos dos meses después todo pasó y volvió a seguir adelante, su cáncer permanecía en pie, pero ya no tan desgarradoramente, el cáncer estaba controlado y estable, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su vida. Su novio lo dejó apenas supo que el cáncer había vuelto, sus notas eran peores que del principio, ya no podía siquiera jugar hockey, sus amigos y familia eran los únicos que lo animaban y lo hacían sentirse bien otra vez.

Con el tiempo, James y Carlos se volvieron su familia también, ellos siempre había hecho y dado lo mejor de sí para animarlo y ayudarlo, ellos eran sus hermanos y Kendall no podía hacer nada más a cambio de todo su apoyo que, ayudarlos a dar el primer paso. A pesar de que Kendall aún seguía con el corazón roto por lo de su ex, él quería ver juntos a sus amigos, sabía (y no sólo por ver nada más) que sus amigos se derretían por el otro. Les ayudó y ahora esa se convirtió en otra razón para amar a Kendall, por parte de James y Carlos.

Y todo esto pasó hace tan solo 3 meses...

En su agonía cuando se enteró del regreso del cáncer, recordó su sueño de cuando era niño y se quedaba las noches en el cuarto de hospital, su sueño era sobre viajar en su propio carro y visitar sus lugares favoritos del país, quería ir a muchos lugares maravillosos que veía en la tele o sus amigos le contaban que había ido con su familia. Y eso estaba haciendo ahora, cumpliendo su sueño. Su único y último deseo, sólo quería eso, no quería dinero, ni joyas, ni muchos chicos o chicas a su alrededor, no quería ganar la lotería, ni ir en crucero por el mundo, ni nada de eso... Sólo quería salir de viaje sólo en su auto y recorrer y conocer sus lugares favoritos, tenía un mapa, ¿qué más podía pedir? ¿Quién o qué lo detendría ahora?

Repuesta: su madre.

Ella estaba triste por el sueño de su hijo, lo amaba y por eso no quería que se fuera sólo y mucho menos lejos de ella, lo amaba y todo lo que quería era estar junto a él, era su primer hijo, su primera felicidad, su guerrero y no podía simplemente dejarlo ir, ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si el cáncer aumentaba de un pronto a otro? ¡No lo iba a soportar!, pero luego de una larga y calmaba charla con su hijo, entendió y aceptó, pero con el simple hecho de que su hijo acatara todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra, las cuales eran muchas, muchísimas.

Kendall llevó una mano al radio del carro y lo encendió, apartó un poco la vista de la no muy poblada calle y buscó una nueva emisora para que le acompañara en el camino, encontró una en la cual estaban pasando su canción favorita, era una canción simplemente hermosa, su papá siempre se la cantaba a su mamá cuando él se sentía que no podría aguantar más el cáncer, su papá se la cantaba a su madre y Kendall se la aprendió ya que siempre se escurría tras la puerta para oírla.

La canción era "Chasing Cars".

 **All•Of•The•Stars • • •**

 **Qué les pareció el primer Cap? Me encantó :3**

 **Nota: probablemente este sea el último fics/Cap que suba por un tiempo ya que necesito hacer un montón de cosas, (por ello subí un aterro de fics la semana pasada), PERO en unas semanas traeré nuevos capítulos de "Maldad & Lujuria", "Mr Psicología" y... no sé tal vez otro one-short slash súper cool XD. Estoy viendo como hacer el siguiente one-short de "New Kogan Stories", está raro eso de que tengan sexo atrás de los baños en el parque de diversiones, pero... a ver que sale XD **

**No sé si ustedes han visto o leí el libro de 50 sombras de Grey, ya que el fic de crisis y la segunda parte se "basan" también por parte de la canción, bueno no sé si ustedes lo leyeron o lo vieron (yo llegué al capítulo 15 nada más, no me gustó mucho :'v) como decía, a partir del otro Cap de "Maldad y lujuria" habrán partes así como slash, pero del modo de Christian, ¿me explico? XD ok, si bo entendieron, esperen el otro Cap :D**

 **Gracias a The Queen of the Stories, EarthBird y BetoSelenatoRusher5 por comentar y dar fav y follow en los fics que subí recién. :'D**

 **Espero apoyen este fics, como dije antes, es muy especial para mí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado ;)**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
